Chrysanthemums are not suppose to be deadly
by Glazerienne
Summary: Or Alternatively, Chrysanthemum Endallia Peverell (Fem!Harry) does not know how to die properly. Still, its not a good reason to steal Counter Guardian Emiya and wreak havoc in Warring States Era.
1. First Petal

(_Or Alternatively, Mistress of Death Endallia Chrysanthemum Peverell does not know how to die properly.)_

**_Summary:_**

Endallia hated paperwork with passion. Her first reincarnation is a mess and so is her other twenty three lives. Well, at least in life #16, she manage to steal a wary Servant Archer who is now her partner in crime.

Moving on, when her Death partner Rein grace her office, she and Shirou didn't expect to be back in in one of the worlds they used to be. If she knew how much troublesome it is, she should have turned down the offer.

**0000**

**Abandoned Training Ground 27,**

Spider lilies grew all over the place followed by fully bloomed chrysanthemums. No one is around except for a broken body of a nine year old girl.

_I. .it hurts. ._

**Shh, kit. . hold on. .**

Vacant sapphire blue eyes were filled with tears. _Kura. . . I can't move. . . _her throat felt raw and hoarse from crying and shouting. Every bone in her tiny malnourished body were broken that even with Jinchuriki healing and Uzumaki vitality failed healing her. _Kura. . let me go. ._

Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune howled in pain inside her mind. **Kit, I will avenge your death. **

**_"My apologies, that won't be needed." _**

The Fox snarled when he saw the intruder inside the shared mindscape with the kit. It was a woman with midnight black hair and poison green eyes. She is wearing a green armor dress with black and green fur cloak.

"**Who are you?!" **

"I see you have forgotten me. Its me, Endallia."

**0000**

It started like this,

Endallia is a witch. A powerful one on that. She is also the Prophecy Child in her old world because _The Dark Lord marked her as his equal._ To be honest, if one Albus -with--too--many--names Dumbledore didn't antagonize Tom Riddle, this so called Blood War should **never **happen.

But well, shit happens, (_Thank you, Snape. I fucking hate you even if you protect me in the end) _and Voldemort (_Flight from death, really?!) _went crazy and tried to kill her.

It backfired. Spectacularly.

To sum it all, she had a pretty shitty life until she accidentally collected the Deathly Hallows-- a children's story. Learning you are being groomed as a _pig for slaughter_ (Snape told her. He never lied to her so she always, **always **believed him.)

Once Voldemort was truly dead, Endallia withdrawn ALL her wealth and left magical Britain behind with Teddy, her six month old godson.

She lived her life even though she felt empty. However, everything change when Teddy asked her a question.

"_Auntie, why aren't you growing old? You still looked like twenty after sixty years."_

A question she never answered.

Until her godson died.

Death approached her when the entity _stopped _her from killing herself. To learn you are now an immortal with no way of dying hurts because she will never knew **peace **in after life.

_"How pathetic am I if I could not even die properly?!"_

**_*_**

Like an old saying is, power comes with a heavy price.

She may be powerful, with Death under her command but she never likes it or not. An insane idea hit her one night so she start travelling across dimensions, _trying _to at least prevent her alternates the same fate.

If she needs to kill her baby alternates, so be it.

Death caught her on her third attempt and made sure to keep an eye on his unstable mistress. He never thought she would go such lengths trying to save her alternates.

So, having her reborn without her past memories should be fine.

That idea made Endallia calm and finally accepted her title. That's when she was reincarnated at Nasu verse, that is.

Learning about Counter Guardian EMIYA who walked towards the destruction of the world and wipe the calamity by the order of Alaya. . . is an eye opener.

_"Archer," Endallia spoke staring at the Counter Guardian who was pierced by multiple swords inside the Reality Marble of Shirou._

_Weary golden eyes stared at her. "Rin . . "_

_"Come with me, Archer. Be my companion and stay by my side." as Tohsaka Rin, Endallia had so many regrets like allowing Tokiomi to gave her baby sister--Sakura-- away. She already dealt with it along the removal of those disgusting crest worms raping her sister. "I would be alone once this shit is over, anyway. So, please, be my companion? Killing Emiya-kun would do no good, I tell you." A pained look crossed her green eyes. "Been there, done that. ."_

_"Who are you?"_

_She smiled painfully._

_"Endallia Chrysanthemum Peverell, the Fourteenth Mistress of Death."_

**_0000_**

Having Archer as her companion/ assistant help her tremendously. Endallia and Archer healed each other much to the relief of her Death partner, Rein.

_"Hey, since its time for our vacation once again, want to be reincarnated complete with memories?" Rein asked one day after twenty millenniums._

_"Sure, why not. Paperwork is getting boring anyway." Endallia pushed her eyeglasses on her nose. "Anija, are you in?" she glance at Archer who just served her a piece of Black forest cake._

_"Count me in, Rein." the albino poured tea for the three of them. "Where?"_

_Rein's cackling made the duo wary._

_"Warring States Era."_

_"Wha--!!"_

**00000**

**Present time,**

**Konoha**

No one bat an eyelash when a pale blonde girl with jewel colored eyes walked passed them. The ninjas _missed _her while the civilian _have no idea_. about her presence in the first place.

No one noticed.

No one gave a damn.

Except for him.

*****

Umino Iruka was dead worried when his favorite sunshine failed to attend school for a solid week. He already alerted the Hokage who send three ANBU squads to look around Konoha. Even so, the scarred Chuunin noticed her.

_She's so pale_, he thought. _I don't think she is eating well like Naru-chan._

When the girl raised her head and met his chocolate eyes, Iruka gasped.

He never saw someone with such eye color before. Still shocked, he almost missed when she appeared next to him.

"Ruru-senpai?" she tilted her head a bit like what owls do.

"My name is Iruka. Umino Iruka." he told her. He was wrong on the hair. Its almost white.

A Hatake? No, Hatake Kakashi is the last one last time he checked.

"Your name means Dolphin." a soft giggle escape her lips. Gently tugging his sleeves, Iruka looked down at the nine year old.

Who kissed his cheek.

"I will see you later, Senpai." she said before leaving the stunned Chuunin.

Iruka blinked in stupidity.

That night, he noticed a blue and green expensive looking journal on his table. Iruka's name is written in lovely calligraphy in gold ink on its cover.

Opening the journal,

_Dear Iruka-senpai,_

_This is a two way diary. When you wrote something, it would reach me and I will reply. We can talk and no one will notice! Isn't that great?_

_I understand that you are confused but its for you own good. . Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry for leaving you along Teichu and Ayame-nee._

_However, if I don't leave. . . I don't think I would reach my twelfth birthday. If you are reading this I am far away from Konoha. I do promise to return to become a genin of the Leaf. I still love the Village even it became the nightmare Hashi-niisan never thought off._

_Again, contact me, senpai. I'm sorry for worrying you but this is none negotiable. I need years to repair the damage the villagers bestowed upon my vessel._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Uzumaki Naruto. . or please call me Endallia. I'm rather fond of it._

_Breath in. Breath out. _Iruka chanted on his head after reading the letter. His anger simmer under his skin. _Need to be calm. ._

_Oh fuck it. _

Picking up a shuriken lying on the table, he threw it full force onto the wall. The said weapon dug deep on it by half.

No one noticed the emotions flashing in his eyes as his mind put two and two together.

The girl who kissed his cheek and called him **senpai. . **

**_"Endallia. . _**" he uttered as bits and pieces of memories plagued his mind. "**Himegimi. . ." **

If that is her wish, he will support her.

Like always.

**0000**

Like promised, Endallia wrote everyday or just randomly. Her topics ranges from weather, the food, places where she is and some rather. . disturbing acquaintance she met.

Like this.

**Senpai, today I am in Land of Vegetables. I met a unique pair. They are wearing robes with. . red clouds? Their names were Kakazu and Hidan. Hidan wants me to be used as a sacrifice to someone named Jashin. . . Archer does not like him so he took me away from them.**

God's she should have ran away!! Those two were missing nins. . S class to booth according to Gemma's Bingo Book!!

Or this,

**Senpai, do you think I could smuggle home a slug, a horse and a monkey?**

**_No, Endallia. You cannot steal jinchuurikis like you unless you wanted war._**

**Naa, senpai, its not stealing! Uta-kun, Hanny and Roro-san adore me~**

Iruka stared at the journal in disbelief. **_The weird thing is, I actually believe you._**

**_\\(. )/ _Senpai is being mean~**

**00000**

**Two years.**

Its been two years since Endallia left Konoha In order to recuperate. Spending her first three months in Tea Country help tremendously since she caught Tsunade Senju roaming around.

_"Ara, you're Hashi-niisan's grand daughter?" She tilted her head in amusement. "You do look like Mito minus the hair. I hope you did not inherited niisan's horrible gambling habits. We used to drag him away from casinos when we are alive. Ah, good old days."_

_Tsunade stared at her for a few seconds before cursing under her breath._

_"Aunt Chrysanthemum?!"_

_A soft giggle confirmed her theory. "Endallia, dear. My true name is a mouthful ~"_

"Are you still angry, Kurama?" Endallia asked five months after she deserted Konoha. She is inside her mindscape which is now a large forest surrounding a tall waterfall. covering the entire grounds were chrysanthemums and spider lilies.

The bundle of biju chakra who was napping beside her grumbled. **"No, I am not. It is not your fault the kit does not want to live anymore."**

"Even so, I feel bad for basically hijacking Naru-chan's body. This is hers, ya know?"

**"Reincarnation is weird like that. You should be grateful you aren't born as a boy."**

"Been there, done that. Nothing's wrong being a boy, I just preferred being a female more often than not." Endallia looked up when she felt arms hugged her from behind. Looking around, "Papa Minato, Mama Shina . ."

"Hi, Crissa~" Minato pressed a soft kiss on her temple as Kushina ruffled her hair. "What did we told you about blaming yourself about Naru-chan?"

"Not to. . " she replied.

"That's right, dattebane! Its never been your fault, okay?! Stop blaming yourself!" the red head told her.

"An annoying forced of habit of being used as a scapegoat." Endallia admitted. "At least I made sure to bring Naru-chan to Pure Lands personally even if I cannot enter myself." taking a sip of her tea, "I just hope I could give you bodies, ya know? The materials needed to create homunculus bodies are annoying and hard to purchase without alarming someone."

Minato snorted.

"Dear, we are ninja, not magi or magical. No one will ask if you brought those this that considered **dark**** items**" there were quotation marks on the last two words. "The Nidaime did invented _Edo Tensei_ after all."

Endallia blinked. "Edo Tensei? Tobira-sempai did what?!"

"Its one of the Forbidden Jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll. I glance on it but wince since it needed _sacrifices." _You could see the disgust on the blonde's voice. "I don't like it and I don't know what Nidaime-sama is thinking when he made it."

"I think I could answer that." Rein appeared beside his master, startling Minato and Kushina who were not used seeing a Death God walking around without the skeleton like look. "Tobi did it because he wanted to see you again, Hime."

Endallia sigh in defeat. "Like Ruru-senpai once said, _I'm actually believing it. _Good thing he didn't accidentally created Akuma on the way."

"He saw your notes on making homunculi bodies. Those raft drafts Lady Illya send you?"

The pale blonde girl gave him a deadpan look. "That was stage one! Gosh, I love that idiot but come one! Based on Papa's memory, Edo Tensei is more like an inferi minus the hunger for flesh quirk. Jeez, I would need Illya for this or maybe I could kidnap Zelretch for a while?"

Rein stared at her in horror so is Archer (_when did he appeared? Are those inazushi?!) _

"You. ." Archer squeak "You want to spend time with that **_fucking Troll?!_**"

Endallia looked confused. "Its not that bad. Hibari Sakura (** Crippled Sky) **my alternate and I studied under him for a while. I kinda like his graduation gift for me, Kaleidostick Agate? I don't understand why Amu took it for a few days through. Nothing's wrong with her."

"Those **abominations** are **perverts**." Rein explained at his Master. "Sure, they are unlimited prana battery but for the sake of your virtue, no."

The Fourteenth Mistress scratched her cheek. "Eh?"

**000000**

Working and dissecting a jutsu and calibrating it to make a much better version without its original side effects (mind control, chakra relying and other things) is . . . soothing. Its been a while since Endallia had such interesting project to make. Remaking Edo Tensei in order to fit it with the von Einzebern Homunculi Dolls . . . ._ oohhh, the challenge!!! _

Kushina just rolled her eyes as she ignored the evil cackling Endallia let out. (_"Its alive! Its Aliveeeee!!!!! Oh yes! Bwahahaha!!!) _Glancing upon her husband, Minato was now sharing the said evil look as he studied his new body.

They were currently in the Land of Sea, where Endallia brought a cute seaside cottage and built it into a fortress. ("_Heavens, how many rooms did she made?" _Rein.

"_Last time I cleaned, eighteen. Not counting two labs and three offices. I think she was planning to add four more guestrooms." _Archer.

"_Why don't make it a Clan Compound like back then?" _Rein.

"_Are you really asking me that?" )_

Anyways, since the revival is success. (Rein made sure Endallia signed the appropriate paperwork.) Endallia had Tsunade checked if her parents (_wow, come to think of it, she was always born as an orphan.) _are healthy as they should be.

"They are healthy as expected. Having a sibling soon would be fine. Since you made sure to have both Minato and Kushina's DNA, you fully erased the problem." The busty Sannin said.

"Its was a group effort, Tsu-chan. I do admit several of Tobira-sempai's notes gave me a headache." Endallia adjusted her eyeglasses. Smiling at her parents, "I want a baby sister. If its twins, hell yeah."

Kushina shared her smile while Minato blushed in embarrassment. "C'mon, pretty boy! Crissa already said so!"

"Kushina!"

"You really enjoyed embarrassing Minato-sama." Archer rolled his eyes as he saw the red head dragging the Yondaime towards the Master's bedroom.

"This would be a second chance for them, Anija." Endallia closed her eyes as she wrapped her magic-- not chakra -- on her body like a warm blanket. She opened them when she felt Tsunade's hand over her forehead, covered with healing chakra. "Tsu-chan?"

"Just making sure you are healthy, Crissa. You had been working too hard this past few months. We need you fully healed before your twelfth birthday." Tsunade replied as she healed the lingering malnourishment with the help of Kurama.

"Okay, okay, I will take a nap after I eat." Arguing with Healers is a big no-no. _She's not that suicidal, dattebayo!_

"Good!"

**00000**

**Konoha,**

**Senpai, I manage to tweaked Edo Tensei. My parents are now alive and they are wanting to kill Danzo along majority of the Civilian Council. And punch Jiji in the face too.**

**_Oh, I see. _****_Message me first so I can take as many blackmails as I want._**

**Okay~ And also, I can't wait to become a big sister!!**

**_Congratulations, Himegimi._**

**_00000_**

"Now, what are you doing?" Archer leaned to see what his little sister/Master is doing.

Endallia harshly slammed her laptop (powered by magic) closed before turning behind her. "Anija!!" she screamed in embarrassment. "Don't do that!"

The Counter Guardian eyed the poorly hidden tissue with spots of blood on it. "You're reading . . porn."

"I DO NO SUCH THING!!"

Archer gave her a deadpan look. "Forgive me. You are reading. . **_doujinshi."_**

Endallia's face turned tomato red.

The albino rolled his eyes. "No that I care on what . . literature. . you are reading (even if your best friend is an Academy Teacher)--just make sure that Minato won't see that."

His Master buried her face upon the rabbit stuff toy Minato gifted to her. (_To Endallia, not Naru. Naru had a large Gama-chan stuff toy on her future room.) _

"Shirou-nii is being mean~"

"Just warning you. You know how dramatic your father is."

Endallia giggled even her face still flaming in embarrassment. Pushing her now waist length hair, she pouted upon her older brother (_Who she actually stolen) _her fingers felt the diamond shaped rumbo on her forehead.

_"I want you to learn the **Strength of Hundred Seals, **__Crissa." Tsunade told her the third week of her stay in the Peverell Cottage._

_"Why? That was your signature technique. I'm already learning how to use Adamantine Chains and Rasengan along Hiraishin. . . the last two are in theory." Endallia asked. "Shizu-chan, can you please pass the miso soup?"_

_"Sure, Crissa~." Shizune replied._

_" Well, Shizune tried learning it but no avail, not for the lack of trying. However, she likes poison too much." The busty Sannin rolled her eyes fondly. "You, on the other hand, can use it since the process is similar like your Fin shots."_

_"Ah, jewel craft." storing mana on jewels is a Tohsaka Family art. And since she was reincarnated as Rin last time, and manage to recreate Zelretch's Jewel Sword with the help of Luvia Edelfelt. . . well. . "Okay. But the real reason?"_

_"Your medical chakra is shit." Ouch._

_"Fine, I'll learn. Can you also teach Iruka?" the evil smile on her face made Minato cry in the far corner, wailing about how sadistic his baby girl is._

_Kushina just ignored her husband._

_Tsunade paused, imagining the cute Chuunin punching those annoying shinobi via Strength of Hundred at the Mission Hall if they pissed him off._

_Evil chuckling filled the dining hall making Archer and Rein run the fuck out._

_"Sure, why not ~"_

**0000**

**Dolphins are not supposed to be this deadly. .**

Everyone in Konoha did not noticed the rumbo on Iruka's forehead since it was always covered with his Konoha protector.

**They **did noticed when he start punching annoying Jounins who did not pass their mission reports with eligible hand writing and on time for shits and giggles.

First victim? Hatake Kakashi who was notorious on passing late reports.

It happened to four more Jounins and three Tokubetsu Jounins before the message had sink.

"Hatake-san, I do not know what you are smoking but you _should _known I hate collecting late Mission Reports." Iruka's eyebrow twitch in irritation. Especially when he saw his ineligible writing. "And please rewrite this."

"Maa, maah, Iruka-sensei. . my hand writing is acceptable~" the masked Jounin raised his hands in surrender.

Iruka glared at him much to the horror of the remaining shinobis inside the Mission Room.

"Ha.ta.ke-san. . ." cue full blast killing intent (Learned from the five months pregnant Kushina) causing Kakashi to pale and have several flashbacks of a crazy pregnant red head.

"I'll do it." Picking up his report, Kakashi vanished so is half of the remaining Jounins who are now afraid of the cute Chuunin.

"Ara, senpai. Chill down~" Endallia spoke amusedly as she pressed a giant cup of chocolate parfait on his hands.

"Thanks, Crissa." Iruka accepted the said sweet. It took only one bite to send the Chuunin into bliss. "You're sweets are the best. . "

The eleven year old--almost twelve giggled. Endallia is wearing a blue long sleeves underneath a white short sleeve jacket with thick green strips. Her bottom was clad with white short shorts partnered with black thigh high socks and black combat boots instead of kunoichi sandals. Endallia's pale blond hair is tied into a lovely braided bun adorned by three rose clips with tiny way tiny (microscopic) Uchiha-Senju crest drawn on it.

(_Possessive Bastards)_

Endallia and Iruka were enjoying their treats when the brunette glance at her.

"When did you arrived and why I am not informed?"

"Papa and I are the only here for a week. We are preparing to move here before Mama is due." she replied. "Good thing through since you are about to kill that hot senpai earlier."

"Hot senpai my foot. Hatake-san might be good looking but his personality leaves nothing to be desired." Iruka snorted. "He reads that blasted Icha Icha in public!"

"You and Papa reads those corny romance novels but did you heard me complain?"

"What? Namito-san had taste!"

Endallia gave him a dead pan look. "**You two liked **Twilight for heavens sake! That trashy abomination should never had a place in my library but its **there!!**" the blonde girl screech. " **_Vampires do not sparkle in day light, dattebayo!! They are undead predators that would go hand in hand with Miterashi Anko and Morino Ibiki on a good day torturing poor useless mongrels!!"_**

By the end of her speech, she was standing on top of the table, oblivious from the amused looks several shinobi were throwing at her.

"Don't be so dramatic, Crissa. Also, your verbal tick is showing." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I do not have the black madness."

"Hmp! You just don't appreciated bloody good horror whatsoever." Endallia puff her cheeks in annoyance.

"My apologies for not being a sadistic little bitch."

"I had several life time of pent up frustration to burn off, Senpai~" Endallia tilted her head then smiled. "Papa!!!"

A tall pale blonde man wearing a comfortable blue travel kimono entered the mission room followed by the Hokage. Namito Peverell, thirty five year old smiled when he caught his adorable daughter. Adjusting his eyeglasses, he picked her up and kissed her cheek, earning him a giggling sunshine.

Their audience sigh seeing such display. . fully ignoring the sparkles, flowers and heart bubbles in the background.

"Hello, Little princess~ did you enjoy pestering Iruka-kun yet again?"

"Of course, I do, Papa! That's tradition and he is my favorite Chuunin!" Endallia replied happily. Her emerald green eyes landed upon the Sandaime. "Hello, Sandaime-sama. My name is Crissa Peverell!"

"Short for Chrysanthemum, Hokage-sama." Namito corrected fondly. "My cute little Kiku-chan."

"Papa! Just wait, I will grew up as beautiful and busty like Mama, 'ttebayo!" the girl exclaimed.

(_Hiruzen flinched when he heard the said verbal tick. His mind flew back when a certain ball of sunshine used to shout that)_

"A pleasure to meet you. . Kiku-chan?"

"Its Crissa or Endallia, Hokage-sama." Endallia smiled brightly. "Can I borrow Iruka-senpai?"

The old man chuckled. "Of course, Crissa-chan." he watched as Namito placed down the young girl. "I see you are enjoying your self."

"Umu! Teasing senpai is a hobby of mine! Also, he cannot get rid of me since I'm entering the ninja Academy!"

"Tsunade did wrote you a referral." The Sandaime gently ruffled her hair. "Did she said when she will visit?"

"Shishou would be accompanying Mama. She is her midwife." Endallia picked up her remaining parfait. "Papa, can we have Ramen for Lunch?"

"As long as you eat your vegetables and drink your maintenance." Namito glance on his wristwatch. "Its almost time, anyway."

The girl pouted. "Medicines are icky but necessary. . "

"That it is." The older man agreed. "Would you join us, Hokage-sama?"

"I would love too, Namito-sama."

**0000**

**Ichikaru Ramen Stand,**

**" Three** bowls of Miso ramen, Berserker size please!!" Endallia called out as she jumped on the tall seat.

"Endallia, only Shirou offers berserker size." Namito removed his eyeglasses revealing his sapphire blue eyes. Smiling upon Teichui, "Nine bowls of ramen for this flower while two orders of pork shrimp for me. Iruka-kun, its on me."

Iruka was about to refuse when the man smiled at him hopefully. ". . thank you, Namito-sama."

"Please add more vegetables for me, Oji-sama. Anija would complain if I eat less veggies." Endallia snickered. _Papa is too cute to be refused. There is a reason why Mama used to call him pretty boy._

Teichui laughed out loud. "welcome to Konoha! Hokage-sama, Namito-sama, Little Endallia and Iruka-kun! First bowls is on the house!"

"Yay!!"

**0000**

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as Endallia and Iruka debate on improvising an exploding tag. He knew the young Umino is one of the Village's best barrier specialist and ex Prank King before Naruto.

His eyes landed on the man beside him. Namito Peverell, owner and CEO of Emerald Sky Industries, the new but widely known company that hailed from the Land of the Sea. He was curious why such influential family (_Endallia is practically a Royal Princess)_ is allowing their only daughter to become a kunoichi.

However, he feels like that he knew that surname before. . . hmmm.

Add to the fact Tsunade took young Endallia as her second apprentice.

"How far Lady Shina is, hime?"

"Eight months. Naru will have the best big sister, ever. Shishou is already her Godmother so is Tita Konan."

"Iruka-kun, Shina and I wanted you to be her Godfather." Namito joined the conversation.

Iruka stared blankly upon the older man for a few seconds before choking his ramen.

"WHAT??!!! ME?!"

Hizuren took the opportunity to ask. "I thought you knew each other?"

"Iruka-senpai met us two years ago when he had a mission in Land of Vegetables. I got lost and since he does not worship the ground I walked in and he didn't faint when he saw Papa walking around without his shirt like other people~" Endallia giggled when Iruka blushed. "Sure, he did fan boy and drool seeing the seals Papa made but meh. I always wanted a Dolphin."

The Hokage laughed hearing her explanation.

"Forgive me for drooling on the pensieve. I know myself the Yamanaka would sell their soul for one of those." The Chuunin pointed out.

Namito laughed. " And my wife liked you when you punch that annoying pervert leering at her."

"Lady Shina is a powerful woman. You know she could be an S Class kunoichi if she did pursue our line." Iruka wiped his lips. "And so are you."

"The only paperwork I would be buried would be Fuinjutsu and mathematical formulas, Iruka-kun. I'm not suicidal." the pale blonde man joked.

"Your term of paperwork is far more dangerous than mine." The Academy Teacher argued.

"Papa can't argue with that!" Endallia seconded.

Namito rolled his eyes fondly.

**0000**

**Hotel,**

"He didn't even noticed." Namito aka Minato Namikaze wiped the ink hidden behind his wrist, cancelling the glamour charm.

"Jiji should have passed the hat a year after the Kyuubi Attack." Endallia hugged the pillow as she watched her father removed his shirt. Staring upon the beautiful drawn dragon tattoo whose face is on his chest. . "I had a feeling Naru would be followed if Mama saw that tattoo."

The Yondaime blushed faintly. They were visiting Endallia's original world when they passed a magical tattoo shop in Tokyo. Fascinated upon the tattoo, he was convinced to take it.

Kushina haven't known it yet.

"I hope Kushina won't be mad."

His daughter snorted. "I don't think she would be mad. Its the opposite, really."

"Hm," Minato climbed on the bed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Try to see why Yuu-chan was deactivated." Endallia replied. "Konoha is sentient as Hashi-niisan wanted but I could feel the detoriation of the wards five miles from the Gates. The Fidelus Charm I casted decades ago is still active even if both Secret Keepers died the same day."

"Fascinating, actually since you and Shirou-kun were the Secret Keepers. . unless being a non mortal did something. ."

"Or something." she agreed. "Hmn, the possibilities were practically _endless. ._ anyway, how was the soon to be built Peverell Compound?"

"**There** was actually a land dedicated for the Peverell Compound. I knew about it when I was still the Yondaime." Minato pulled out one of his romance novels he brought, ignoring the look send by his daughter. "Just some signing and they could start building it. It was very wide near the Senju and old Uchiha Compound."

Endallia suddenly sat up and conjured a map of Konoha. Her eyes searched until it stopped at the three names.

Senju-Peverell-Uchiha.

"That was the spot Anija wanted. . near the Naka River." she spoke. "We just need to activate the Blood Wards. Its fully furnished before we died."

Minato was quiet for a moment. "Endallia, you never told me when you first met Uchiha Madara."

"Oh." Endallia scratched her cheek. "Haven't I? Its just. .that. . we didn't meet in pleasant circumstances." banishing the map. " We first met when he was eleven while I'm ten. Madara was caught by Blood Line thieves. . "

_Flashback,_

_Warring States Era, Itaku Village,_

_Fear. Blood. Despair._

_She was walking in the sea of dead bodies. Her long black hair is now bright red from the blood that sprayed at her. Glassy emerald eyes were unfocused as she slaughter those Blood line thieves._

_"I. . loathed . . rapists. . " she uttered, the once silver colored rapier is now covered with thick copper._

_The sound of broken sobbing caught her attention. Glancing upon one of the broken houses she _might _have been destroyed, she saw a boy._

_Nothing usual. . except she didn't think someone would be safe on her rampage since her gut said this place is full of child rapist. She did understand that it would be far traumatizing seeing your rapist 's own skeleton remove itself from its skin._

_Ignoring the horrified. . or terrified red eyes staring at her, she raised her palm and pressed it on his forehead. His wounds start healing at a rapid phase. "Did that woman touched you?" _

"_S. .she was. .about to. ." the boy answered her question quietly. "Told me. . I-I would. . w-would im- impregnate her. ."__Pulling him into a hug, he didn't see her eyes shifting into liquid gold with red streaks.__"Shh, you're safe now. That . .**creature** would suffer in hell now~" she consoled him. "What's your name? My name is Endallia."__"Ma-Madara. . ."_

**_00000_**

Minato felt faint. "I heard Warring States Era or WSE were brutal but that exceeds my imagination." the sunny blonde man admitted.

"You haven't seen a Counter Guardian on work, then. That sight of mine is a walk in the park compared to Alaya's work." Endallia combed her bangs with her fingers. "I took Madara back on the Uchiha Lands and stayed until he recovers. I even strap a protection bracelet on him so he won't suffer being raped like that again." her knuckles turned white from gripping the comforter too hard. "Remembering how weak and disgusting humans angers me." Sighing, she shook her head. "I'll be in the training grounds to unwind, Papa."

Minato sighed and pressed a kiss on her temple. The Yondaime learned that Endallia likes being coddled a bit especially if upset. "Okay. If you are going to kill some Root, make sure your ANBU escorts will see."

"Hai, Papa."

**0000**

Her four ANBU escorts almost had a heart attack when she jumped from the window six floors above. Endallia did two hand signs and several white glyphs with the Peverell Crest appeared. Using those glyphs as her platforms, her escorts scrambled to follow her.

"Damn it! We already had the White Devil (Nidaime Hokage) and the Yellow Flash!! (Yondaime.)" ANBU Crow complained as they ran after the girl.

"Sure, she's fast." ANBU Cat agreed.

They finally caught her in the vacant land in the middle of Senju-Uchiha Lands. They watched as Endallia slashed her palm and pressed the bloodied hand in the body of large Sakura tree beside it.

Green, black, red, blue and yellow lines erupt from the tree covering the entire grounds. Once it produced a egg shaped barrier, it shattered into black and pink rose petals, revealing a large and fully furnished Clan Compound.

ANBU Hound cannot help but to whistle in surprise. "That's a hell of a ward. . "

And of course, they cannot enter there.

**0000**

The Peverell Compound looks the same like time didn't touch it. Has it really been sixty years since then? Endallia isn't sure.

Archer astralized beside her as they stared at the unmoving and large family portrait hanging in front of the receiving room.

"Sixty years, huh?" the Counter Guardian spoke as he stared at the portrait.

"Yes, Anija. That long." Endallia stared at the image.

The portrait she drew a month before she died. They were standing in the Hokage Mountain. When she said they, the whole gang.

Hashirama and Mito smiling at each other beside Touka and Izuna.

Hikaku was laughing with Hatake Kashi and Umino Iruka (this one had no scar) Archer is smirking beside them.

Lastly, Madara and Tobirama hugging a black haired Endallia.

"I missed them, Anija." Endallia muttered. Archer pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Me too, Crissa. I missed those days we are happy and complete." the Counter Guardian admitted.

For the first time since they turned back, Endallia **_mourned._**

**_*_**

**Hokage Mountain,**

**"Crystal Release: Art of Memory." ** with a clap, Endallia slammed her hands on the ground.

It took a lot of chakra manipulating the crystals to their right color and look but she manage to recreate the image in her mind, much to the horror and awe if her guards.

Standing on top of the mountain are human size mannequins of the Founders along their Lieutenants.

"They looked alive." Namito commented when he appeared beside his daughter. He knew Archer is with them, astralized.

"Who knew Madara-sama wears eyeglasses?"

The Models were not wearing their armors. Only casual clothes.

"He do like Tobirama-sempai." Endallia spoke softly. "I missed them."

"I know. Let's go, you need rest. Shoton took a lot of you."

"Hai.."

**0000**

Hizuren cannot help but to look suspicious.

_Who, exactly are the Peverell? The golden eyed man laughing with Hikaku Uchiha is unknown like that woman cuddling beside his sensei and Traitor._

Too many questions, so little answers . .


	2. Second Petal

Watching his student scolding the headache of his life is very fulfilling. . the Sandaime thought as he took a swig of his pipe.

"Really? **_Really?!'' _**Tsunade shouted after giving both Namito and Endallia a head slap since Archer summoned her via Vinama (Gods! Endallia had too many toys to play with!!) " Why did the two of you didn't even _think _about what you have done?!"

The two blondes shrunken even further. _Oh dear, is that wolf ears on their heads folding pitifully?_"And you!" the Sannin face Archer who was now trembling in fear. "Why didn't you stop them, Shirou?!"

"I. .It didn't . . cross my mind?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

The Counter Guardian joined the two blondes in the corner, producing depressed and pitiful vibes.

"Tsunade-sama. . you do know those two especially Himegimi doesn't think about such consequences. right? In addition, what's wrong about that image?" Iruka asked.

They are currently in the Hokage Tower, (_Thank Gods not T and I)_. The Sandaime watched the show with amusement and exasperation.

"Nothings wrong perse unless they remembered Aunt Kiku!!" Tsunade shriek in annoyance.

"Its Chrysanthemum, dattebayo!!" Endallia automatically shouted.

"Shut up, peanut gallery!" the girl cried on her father's chest as Archer and Namito pat her back. "You are not supposed to even use Shoton as of yet! No chakra exercises for a week and you need to drink those potions once again!"

"No way! My chakra is practically begging to be used!!" Endallia argued. "Its getting uncomfortably itchy, dattebayo!!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitch before facing Iruka and Archer. "Make sure that girl would drop unconscious in four hours."

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Archer exclaimed abruptly.

"What are you saying? I could just patch you two up real good." the blonde Sannin rolled her eyes. "Use Hatake too."

"No way! Team PHU would gang up on me! Didn't even Mito told you how those three would beat me up?!"

(_What does Team PHU even means?)_

"Only two of them is an adult and one is chibified. You'll live."

"Fantastic." Archer agreed sarcastically. "Good thing Namito-sama is my Master."

"Don't be so dramatic, Shirou. I thought Uchiha's are not drama queens?" Namito teased.

The Albino rolled his eyes. "You didn't grew up with Madara then who goes waxing hate poetry to Tobirama which doubles as Love declaration in the middle of the battle field." Four ANBU and Hizuren choked their spits. "And people thought he and Hashirama were dating. Prosperous."

(_Hiruzen is so confused but he knew even Tsunade won't answer his questions T and I or not. He had too many questions. Too many to count as many as those hints Uchiha Shirou had been dropping. The remaining Uchiha Elder {How he is even alive?} isn't even filtering his words after all._

_The question is, would they tell him and not confuse him even more?) _

"I did read those letters, you know. How traumatizing." Tsunade added as she wiped the blood on her nose discreetly while Endallia giggled perversely.

"You are an Uchiha?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. Uchiha Elder Uchiha Shirou. I know I don't look like your typical Uchiha but yes, I am one." Archer activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan briefly. "Just call me Shirou or Archer. C' mon, brat. We are going all ninjutsu."

"Yey! After this, I want Miso soup with lots and lots of eggplant!" Endallia bounce happily. "Which training ground we are going to destroy?"

"If my memory serves me right, Training Ground 27 has auto repair seals on them and heavy duty protection wards. We should go there." he replied. Glancing at the Hokage. "Did Mito or Tobirama placed seals on the training grounds? You are Sarutobi Sasuke's son, right?"

"I am, Shirou-sama." Hiruzen answered. "While I am not sure if Mito-sama or Tobirama-sensei did."

(_Since when we had seals on the training grounds? That could have cut the slacks of paperwork he had to do about those.)_

"I could do them." Namito volunteered. "Shirou, do we had wards stones in Konoha?"

"Eight stones. One is stationed at TG 27. I think bombarding ninjutsu on that would power up the whole Blood Wards which is . . . off by the way." The Counter Guardian glared at Iruka who smiled at him innocently. "Gang up on me like your fucking predecessor I will stop making ramen."

(_What the hell? Ward Stones? Blood wards?!)_

"We are not that bad. Also, it would be unfair since we didn't know each other yet for such team work like Ino-Shika-Cho." Iruka pointed out.

(What?)

"You are a Umino. That's a Hatake" Archer pointed out ANBU Hound "and this chibi is Peverell. I'll give you half an hour then the three if you will be combining attacks. Trust me."

(_How? When?)_

"Its not my fault overpowering and chaining attacks, ya know? Its a family art." Endallia complained.

"Well, let's see. It won't be that bad, right?" Hiruzen spoke in amusement.

(_Danzo should never know this.)_

Namito, Tsunade and Archer rolled their eyes.

"Famous last words, Sandaime-sama. Damn it, I'm going to die. _Again."_

_(No, I want my retirement after this shit.)_

**_00000_**

**_Training Ground 27,_**

Endallia blinked and rub her eyes for good measure.

Nope, still there.

"Senpai, why a whole class is here?" she asked.

"They are soon to be graduates, Crissa. I want them to see how professionals do it." Iruka replied. "In addition, the fan girls would wake up from their delusions."

Endallia wrinkled her nose cutely.

"I hate fan girls. They are annoying cockroaches that is only useful as a cannon fodder."

The so called _cannon fodder _(Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and the rest of Sasuke Fan Club) flinched hearing her words.

"Don't hold back, Peverell! Your coils are producing too much chakra." Tsunade ordered. "Once I said stop, you **will stop."**

"Of course, Shishou." the pale blonde girl answered, tying a blue blindfold over her green eyes. "Hatake-senpai and Iruka-senpai would be my team, yes?"

"Yup," Archer's favorite swords appeared on his hands as Namito smiled beside him. On his right is ANBU Captain Bear.

Endallia returned the smile as she stretch her hand. A pure silver white rapier with nine colored jewels materialize from the thin air. Grabbing it. "Nee, Hatake-senpai, Iruka-senpai, let's make the show unforgettable ~"

"I do agree." Iruka removed his forehead protector revealing the diamond on his forehead.

"Call me Kakashi, little Peverell ~" the silver haired jounin requested as he stood up straight. "Why the blindfold?"

"So the chakra around won't blind me, Senpai."

"I see,"

"All out ninjutsu only, darling~." Namito called out. "Nothing above B-rank."

Iruka tilted his head. "Peverell Scale or Normal Shinobi B-Rank?"

"Of course Shinobi rank, not Peverell rank. We are not trying to turn Konoha into the next Valley of the End." Archer replied.

"Just asking, Shirou-sama ~"

"Ugh, stop the sama, Umino."

The chocolate eyed Chuunin just snickered. "Of course, Emiya-sama."

"DOLPHIN!!!!"

**0000**

**"Warm up, minions!" **Tsunade shouted after slapping a set of chakra absorbing seals upon Endallia's neck. "Now, that should help you drain those excess juice. They would go straight on the ward stone. I just hope we can wake Yuu-chan up with this."

"There is no way she won't after this." Endallia giggled softly. "How much are we need?"

"At least seventy five percent of Yang Chakra you kept producing."

"I see."

**0000**

**Iruka's **class which contains the Nine Clan Heirs and twenty civilians watched in awe as a girl the same age of them went toe to toe with the Albino haired man. The pale blonde man was fighting with Iruka while the ANBU spared with Kakashi.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsunade shouted.

"Begin!"

**"Water Release: Great Water Dragon"** Endallia started after re sheathing her rapier.

A giant water dragon roared into life and curled protectively towards Endallia. A gently pat from the girl, It moved and attacked _Namito _who vanished, taking Archer and Bear.

**"Water Release: Rapid Bullets" **Iruka murmured as water bullets rained the entire grounds. Thanks to the shield wards, the peanut gallery were safe.

Shikamaru Nara frowned. He was confused why his teacher and that girl were throwing water jutsu left right and center while their opponents are running around.

_And where's the masked silver jounin?_

His question was answered with cursing when the training ground was now covered with. . mist.

"She's starting." Archer commented as he slashed the air. The Mist was laced with chakra that made Hyuuga Hinata's Byakugan difficult to be use. "Be careful, this is one of Endallia's modus operandi."

"Taking possession of the field?" Bear pointed out sarcastically.

"Freezing it, actually." Namito replied cheerfully when the muddy ground froze from the Wind-water combination of Iruka and Endallia.

"Where's Kakashi?" Archer.

"Behind you." Kakashi gave them an eye smile before exploding.

"SHIT!!!"

*****

**Kakashi--** the real one stood beside Endallia. Taking her hand, he twirled her and pass her towards Iruka. The two immediately did a combined hand signs **already **knowing which jutsu to be used. A ruby was thrown in his way which he accepted then.

**"Raiton." Boom.**

Hearing Archer cursed them seven ways to Sunday along Bear is music to his ears.

"I told you, you will enjoy this, Senpai~" Endallia told him as she clung on his back. Accepting her left hand, Kakashi absentmindedly did a Earth Jutsu with her.

Fighting along side Iruka and Endallia feels like _home._ Of course, he does not understand half of the shineayans those two found themselves in.

Even so. . this kind of teamwork. . **he **should have **not **suppose to know how Endallia move without prior knowledge. He should have **not known** when Iruka would be doing his annoying water bullets and he should have not known **when **to chain his lightning affinity on those glyphs Endallia kept producing !!!

_"Kakashi, focus. Don't think, don't hesitate." _Endallia whispered on his ear. _"We are, first and foremost, A Team."_

A Team, she says.

Breathing heavily, Kakashi immediately felt that dense _familiar _chakra transferring on him with the help of Iruka's medical jutsu . (_Since when Iruka-sensei is a qualified medic? Is that Tsunade-sama's rumbo?)_

_"_Kakashi-san are you okay?" Iruka asked as Endallia's clones--all five of them-- were cackling in the background followed by too many explosives to be heathy. "We have three minute breather."

"Last one jutsu for me. I'm on my limit for Yang Chakra." Endallia told them. "What should I be overpowering?"

"Lotus Grave." Kakashi answered. His lone eye met chocolate and covered. "Sounds good?"

The two shared his evil chuckles.

"Sure. Welcome back, Bakashi~"

*****

Lotus Grave .

**_Lotus fucking Grave. _**

Namito's eyebrow twitch in irritation as he ripped the remains of his shirt and coat. His burns and wounds are already healing thanks to Yang Kurama sealed on him.

_Flashback,_

_Namito, Archer and Bear produced Shadow Clones in order to confuse Team PHU. Gathering themselves, the Yondaime wince as he noticed his destroyed clothes._

_"One last shot," Archer said as Team PHU cornered them later. "Nice meeting you, Bear-san."_

_"Likewise."_

_"Stop being a drama queen, Shirou." Namito hissed._

_Archer and Namito's eyes widen when they noticed the evil smiles and hand signs._

_**"Triple attack combo: Lotus Grave!!" **The three little shits shouted as a tri colored beam shot towards them._

_"Holy Fucking shit! **Rhio Arios!" **a eight petal pink shield followed by Namito's strongest ward shield was casted Archer. The said Beam of Friendship turned around and hit the Main Ward stone, destroying the Training Ground._

_"Team PHU wins the exhibition match!!" Tsunade announced, complete with shit eating grin._

_End._

Kura was laughing his furry ass on his mindscape. _"Gyahahaha!! The cubs got you! Go all out he says!! Ahahaha--ack!"_

Kicking that old fuzz ball feels good~

He now know what it feels being the wrong end of a **Beam of Friendship. **Damn it, that was way too overpowered. Glancing at the Sandaime, he start cursing when he saw the old man faint.

'Hieee!!! Its not our intention to send him in early cardiac arrest!" Endallia exclaimed as she and Tsunade were doing their best to keep the senile old monkey alive.

"Sensei is just surprised." Tsunade merely rolled her eyes as she restarted the Sandaime's heart. Twenty minutes later, the old man is now awake and out of danger. "Stop scaring us, Sensei!"

"Sorry. . " Hiruzen rub his head then slammed the hat on Tsunade's head. "Congratulations, Godaime Hokage! They are your problem now!!"

You could hear crickets in the background. Yes, its that quiet.

"**WHAT?!! NO!!!"**

**0000**

**Stands,**

"What just happened?" Inazuka Kiba asked.

"Sandaime-sama does not want the headache we bring." Endallia replied, making the boy and his nin-ken shrieked in fear. "Hi, hi~ My name is Peverell Endallia."

"Shouldn't you be with the medics?" Shikamaru asked. "Nara Shikamaru."

"I'm fine. Also, I heal fast, part of Bloodline gift." she replied then moved her blindfold on her forehead. "Two of you will be my teammates. I can't wait for the graduation three months from now!"

"I don't think they would place you as a genin. Apprentice, maybe. Why? After your show." a sunglasses wearing boy answered. "Aburame Shino."

"Of course not! I don't like shortcuts!" Endallia clasped Shino's hands, ignoring the boy's miniscule flinch. "Nice to meet you, Shino, hey, can I call you that?" a nod. "Good! Same with you, Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome." the Nara heir looked away, hiding his blush.

Endallia cannot help but to laugh. It was like hearing bells rang and soothing.

"Already mingling, princess?" Namito approach them and wrapped his arms on her neck.

The pale blonde girl peck his cheek. "Two of them will be my future teammates. In addition, you told me to make friends."

A gently ruffle on her hair. "That I did. Tsuna-hime is currently hunting Iruka in order to transfer the hat~"

"Ruru-senpai won't accept it even if his life is on line." Endallia let out a yawn. "Can we retire yet, Papa? I'm tired."

"We could. You did splendidly, daughter." Namito picked her up. A small smile adorn his lips as she nuzzle on his chest. "You made us very proud."

Her father's words made her blush and giggle.

Namito excused himself, leaving the students in their thoughts.

_Namito-sama is sooo dreamy. _Majority of the girls thought.

_So sappy, _some boys thought.

_I want that. . _Hinata bow her head in envy.

Yamanaka Ino pouted as Haruno Sakura glance at their Sasuke-kun.

Choji smiled while eating his chips.

Uchiha Sasuke. . Sasuke just turned around, hiding his blush.

_She's so strong and watching her fight along Iruka-sensei is like watching a ballet show. . _

"Ho, seems chibi Izuna has a crush~" Archer teased, making the youngest Uchiha tense.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, Uchiha Glare is on.

"Uchiha Shirou," the albino offers his hand which the boy accepted hesitantly. "I heard what that idiot brother of yours. We will have a chat once we finished moving . . four times removed nephew."

"You're an Elder?" Sasuke uttered.

"Yup, side effect of Sharingan's final form. . . I'll explain next time. That trio of annoyance hit us with a fucking Beam of Friendship." Archer hissed like an angry cat earning a small smile from the boy. "I'll be with Namito-sama and Crissa--that's Endallia by the way--in the Peverell Estates. Feel free to drop by either dinner or breakfast."

"Why not in the Uchiha Compound?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Its our home."

Archer stared at him in disbelief. "On that new compound? No way. The Ancestral Compound is beside the Peverell and Senju Compound, don't you know it?" wrinkling his nose, he continued. "I passed on that place earlier and I swear to God that Compound is leaking with so much dark matter. If we want to live there, it would take at least seven purifying rituals before the mess were removed." To be honest, Archer wanted to burn that compound to the very ground with _several_holy weapons he had at Unlimited Blade Works.

The whole compound feels like the Matou Mansion's basement. . . complete with crest worms feeling.

Secretly activating his Sharingan, the Counter Guardian wince seeing the darkness surrounding his nephew like a rotten cloak.

(_Like Sakura's ' his mind supplied.) _

"New plan, you're coming with me. Tomorrow, we will burn that cursed place down."

"What?!"

*****Iruka suddenly appeared after Archer dragged Sasuke away.

"Okay, class. What did you learn today?"

"Flashy jutsus are the best!!"

"Wrong!" the Chuunin slammed his fist on the tree beside him, sending it flying with roots and all. "Its teamwork!"

The whole class's attention went to him.

"It does not matter if your teammates are weak or strong. That's training for. Konoha Shinobi are known for their flawless teamwork by protecting each other's back. Your team is your family and if you want to be strong in order to protect your precious people, you will be strong for them and your family. That's teamwork for you." Iruka explained. "Would you believed me when I said this is the first time Endallia, Hatake-san and I worked together?"

The students shook their head no.

"We do. We trust each other so we could do our mission successfully." The Chuunin smiled warmly as his precious students understood his hidden meaning.

**0000**

**_In which Tsunade decided to just roll with it. . ._**

**Hokage Tower,**

Tsunade entered the Hokage Office and sat on the chair. "First agenda, promote Chuunin Umino Iruka to Jounin. Do the writing." Secretary #1 immediately ran do to it. "ANBU Cat and Hawk, follow Archer and help him. The rest of you, out. And oh, make sure the old geezers won't speak to me. That's all ."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

An hour later, Archer came barreling inside her new office followed by a shell shocked Endallia. The two were shivering in fear and disbelief. Waiting for them to calm down is nerve racking.

"Aunt Kiku? Shirou-sama?" Tsunade called out softly after activating the privacy seals.

And two of Namito's strongest wards.

"The. . Uchiha Compound. . the one near the edge of the walls. ." Endallia hugged her legs. Before she could continue, bile rose from her throat, making her throw up. Good thing she manage to conjure a bucket.

"We need to destroy it along the Uchiha Black Temple." Archer took several calming breaths as he hugged his Master/ sister. "The place is reeking with rot and corruption. I saw those thing wrapping its sleeves over Sasuke. . . pulling him into madness and nurturing his family curse, The Cycle of Hatred."

*****

**Flashback,**

_"Why did you brought Sasuke back? What happened?" Endallia asked after Archer placed a sleeping Sasuke on one of the spare futon he traced._

_"Use your eyes as MoD and you will see." the albino told her which she did._

_Absolute horror filled her eyes. . which is saying something since she is currently Mistress of Death.__"What. . what was that?! They resemble Zouken's Crest worms!!"_

_"I have honesty no idea." Archer admitted. "We cannot in good conscience to leave him there."_

_"Of course not! If you said the place looks tamer than Zouken's basement then there is **something absolutely** wring with it!" Endallia shouted then turned around. "REIN!!"_

_"Yes, Mistress?" Death obediently appeared beside her._

_"Care to tell us what kind of abomination is this? This thing makes my skin crawl and that was saying something since my old hobby were skinning rapists and scums bare handed._" Endallia slap a hand over her mouth. _"I feels like I'm going to be sick. . ."_

_Rein sighed. "Check the Naka Shrine. The Uchiha Stone tablet, to be exact. I cannot do anything being Death and all while Archer could read it being born in the Uchiha Clan decades ago."_

_"Its not crest worms, right?" you could hear the pleading on Archer's voice._

_"No." the two slumped in relief. "Its much, **much **worse."_

**00000**

**"**Its not even twenty four hours, Endallia!" Tsunade **did Not** whined as she healed her Aunt's raw throat from puking her guts out. Archer is holding better, used to seeing (making) such messes. The pale blonde is just shaken.

"W-we didn't . . .even entered the shrine." Endallia whispered. "We could see them. . .holding those poor souls . . .caressing and embracing them. . .absorbing them in order to fuel their hatred."

"Shh, we are going to free them," Archer pulled her into a hug. "Tsuna, we had reapers in that compound. It would take a least a week to clean it up so Sasuke will stay with us. After that, we will burn the place down and re open the original Clan Compound."

"Consider it done, Uncle. How worse is this?" Tsunade cannot help but to ask.

"Heaven's Feel scale where we killed everyone in order to save them." the albino admitted. "I once told you about crest worms, correct?" she nodded. "Imagine to enter a basement full of those naked, without chakra or weapons when you are five then multiply it by ten."

Tsunade's lunch joined the bucket.

Everything is confusing. She just hoped the long awaited explanation would be soon.


End file.
